I'm Always Here For You
by amillipede
Summary: Something seems to be bothering Kim, but whenever Jack asks her about it, she brushes him off. One night, Jack finds Kim in the dojo, and she looks like she's been crying. Will Jack be able to get the truth out of her? Kick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I sure wish I did. **

* * *

Jack was late. Of course, he hadn't meant to be this late, but the karate tournament had run over an hour after it was supposed to end because he and the Black Dragon Dojo's champion—not that Jack would call him that—Carson kept on fighting. Neither of them wanted to forfeit, seeing that whichever dojo won got the championship trophy, and the tournament had to have a winner. So, finally, after an hour of going head to head with Carson, Jack had finally flipped him off the mat. He didn't know how he still had the energy to do the flip. After an hour of sparring, Jack was dead tired. But the Wasabi Warriors had won the match, and seeing those happy looks on his friend's faces was worth the sore muscles. The only bad part about it was that Kim wasn't there to accept the trophy with them. Instead, she was at a mandatory football game. If she wasn't at the game, she'd be kicked off the team. The rest of the Warriors knew how much cheerleading meant to Kim, so they had told her to go to the game. After the tournament, the gang had gone out for ice cream to celebrate their victory. After that, the boys had gone their separate ways. This meant that Jack had to get home to go to his sister's piano recital. However, Rudy had a date, so he had asked Jack to stop by dojo to double check if it was locked, and Jack had agreed. Rudy had an annoying habit of forgetting to do really important things. So even though he was sore, tired, and late, Jack had to check on the dojo. He'd promised Rudy, and when Jack Brewer promises something, he always, under every circumstance, keeps that promise. That's what his grandfather taught him, the Wasabi Code: _We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die._

On his way to the dojo, his thoughts wandered to Kim. Where was she right now? What was she doing? Was she alright? Although the blonde had told him not to worry about her, he still worried. He had noticed that his friend hadn't been herself lately. She kept getting lost in thought, punched the practice dummies more vigorously than usual, and disappeared after practice instead of hanging out at Falafel Phil's with them like she usually did. However, whenever Jack asked about it, she always brushed him off, saying that it was nothing. But it was something. Jack knew his best friend well, and he knew there was something bothering her. If only he could get her to tell him…

Lost in thought, Jack fiddled with the door of the dojo. Yep, it was locked. Huh, strange. He didn't think Rudy had remembered to lock it. But no time to wonder about that now. He still have to get home, change, and rush to his sister's recital. There was still enough time to make it if he left right now. His sister's recital started in half an hour. Luckily, her teacher's house was close to his own house. As Jack turned to leave, something caught his eye. Slowly, Jack turned 180 degrees to face the door of the dojo. Yep. It was still there. Why was there light streaming out from under the door of the girl's locker room? Sighing, Jack decided to check it out, giving himself less than five minutes to do it. If it was a burglar, he'd just knock the guy out quick and run all the way home. Using the keys Rudy had given him, Jack quietly unlocked the door and let himself in. He crept across the room and knocked on the locker room door. He heard a tiny squeak of surprise and the light turned off. Great. Now Jack couldn't see anything.

Jack knocked again. This time, nothing happened. Could he have imagined the whole thing? No, Jack decided. He was tired, but not that tired. Jack tried one more time, this time, adding, "Hello? It's Jack." He waited a minute, then heard some shuffling inside the locker room. The lights turned on, and the door opened, revealing one blonde girl who looked like she had been crying. Kim.

"Kim? What are you doing here? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jack flooded his friend with questions.

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, she began to sob. All thoughts of his sister's piano recital flew out of Jack's head. "Kim? What's wrong?" He opened his arms, and she threw herself into them, sobbing like crazy. Jack gathered his friend in his arms and took her to the bench in the dojo. After putting her down, he walked over to the control panel and switched on the main lights. Then, he walked back to the locker room and turned off that light. Finally, he sat on the bench with Kim, holding her in his arms, letting her cry. The dojo was silent, except for Kim's sobs.

Finally, Kim's cries died down, and she looked up at him. "Thanks for sitting through all that, Jack." she sniffed. "I needed it. Thanks for being there for me. Sorry for getting your shirt wet."

Her best friend smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, Kim." Then his expression changed. "Kim, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Kim sighed, then nodded, but she stayed silent. Not wanted to push her, Jack stayed silent as well. After ten minutes, Kim finally spoke up. "At the game today..." she trailed off. "Wait, no. That's not a very good place to start. Where to start this story?" she asked herself.

Jack gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you start from the beginning? For several weeks, you haven't been yourself. What caused it? I'm guessing it has something to do with all this." He gestured around himself and Kim.

Kim scrunched up her face as she thought about his question. "Well…I guess it started when I heard the rumor."

Jack simply said, "Which one?"

"The one about Brett dating another girl. I heard it from Grace, so I confronted Brett about it. He was hurt that I didn't trust him. He promised he would never do something like that to hurt me. And I thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that Brett wouldn't. So I tried to ignore my gut feeling."

"You have a gut feeling?" Jack interrupted. "What did it say?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack, everyone has a gut feeling. And I felt that Brett was lying. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but after a while, I just had to know. So I sneaked around, trying to see if the rumor was true. But nothing happened. So I ignored the uneasy feeling I had. But a week later, I accidently caught Brett and Lindsay kissing at her locker. I was shocked. I was crushed. Since they hadn't seen me, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could as the tears began to fall. Brett lied to me. He _lied_ to me, Jack. And I was heartbroken."

Jack clenched his teeth. He could feel anger rising up in him. Brett had lied to his best friend and had broken her heart. He couldn't wait to pummel that jerk. No one messes with Kim Crawford without messing with Jack Brewer as well. Kim was Jack's friend, and he was going to defend her. He was going to make Brett pay for what he did.

"Jack? Jack? Are you listening?" Kim's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Jack? Hello? Anyone home?"

Her friend snapped back into focus, unclenching his teeth. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Go on. Why didn't you break up with Brett after you found out?"

"Because, I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want our relationship to end. I convinced myself that I had imagined it. And in the end, I believed that it was just a dream. But today, at the football game, I was on my way out onto the field to congratulate Brett on making the winning point. Just as I almost reached him, Lindsay ran up to him. He hugged her, picked her up, spun her around, and put her back onto the ground before kissing her. It was only until after they separated that he noticed me. And when he did, he didn't even bother to look guilty. All he said was—was—" Kim took a deep breath.

Jack gently rubbed her shoulders. "It's ok, Kim. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kim shook her head. "No, I want to tell someone about it. It feels good to finally let someone know." Kim took another deep breathe. "All he said was, 'Oh, hey, Kim. I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't have time before the game. We're done.' My brain couldn't even process what he just said. I asked him what he meant, and he replied, 'It's over, Kim. I'm with Lindsay now.' I kind of broke down when I heard those words. I yelled at the boy standing in front of me, screaming hateful words at him, letting all my hurt and anger roll out of me. I didn't even care that I was making a scene. Finally, I collapsed on the field, too weak to move or say another word. Brett didn't even say good-bye to me. He just left me sitting on the football field and leisurely strolled away with Lindsay."

"Wow, Kim. I'm so sorry."

Kim sighed. "That's not even the worst part. As they were walking away, I heard Brett tell Lindsay that that she owed him five bucks. It turned out that Lindsay and Brett had never broken up. Lindsay had bet that Brett couldn't persuade me to go out with him and then break my heart. Brett said he could do it, and, well, I guess he did." Kim was silent for a moment, then growled in frustration. "That guy is such a jerk!"

"I know, I know, Kim. It's alright," Jack said, trying to sound calm. But inside, he was a raging monster. How could the jerk mess with his friend's feelings like that? Kim was more than his friend. She made him better. Wait_. What?_ Why did he think that? Ok, alright, it's true. She did bring out the best in him. And maybe he had just a _tiny_ crush on her. Maybe that's why he always teased Kim about her having a crush on him—because _he _had a crush on _her_. _I'm so confused!_ Jack thought to himself. But he didn't want to say anything to Kim. What if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to ruin their friendship!

"And after a while," Kim's voice once again brought Jack back to the present. He really needed to start paying better attention to his best friend. "Grace tried to cheer me up, but I shrugged her off and ran here. The door was unlocked—"

"Ah-ha!" Jack cried out. "I thought it was strange that Rudy had remembered to lock the door!"

Kim glared at her friend, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Please go on."

"—so I locked the door and locked myself in the locker room, where I cried some more. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, someone was knocking on the door. I freaked out. I didn't know who it was, so I quickly turned off the lights and stayed quiet. I was so scared!" Kim gave Jack an accusatory glance.

"Sorry, Kim. I didn't know it was you. In my defense, I thought someone broke into the dojo or something. Sorry that I scared you."

Kim gave him a crooked smile. "You're forgiven, Jack. So yeah, that's what's wrong."

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Jack?"

He looked up. "Yeah Kim?"

"Aren't you going to say anything? You practically begged me to tell you what was wrong, and now you're not saying anything. Maybe I should have told you!" Kim said, getting worked up again.

"Kim, calm down. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how cute you look when you get mad." He smirked, letting her know he was joking.

"Jack!" she yelled, punching his arm.

"Ow! Kim!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Still think I'm cute when I'm mad?"

Jack quickly shook his head. "I was really thinking about how my fist has an appointed in Brett's face."

"Really?" Kim asked sarcastically. "When?"

"First thing tomorrow," Jack answered innocently. "You like?" He looked at Kim for approval.

The blonde shook her head. Jack's face fell. Kim spoke up. "No, it can't be at school. You'll get in trouble, Jack! Besides, his face will heal rather quickly from that appointment. I want to leave a mark that will last longer."

Jack's face lit up at her words. "I like that idea. It's time for revenge! Watch out Brett! Here we come! Wait, what are we doing? And can my fist please still keep its appointment? But maybe not first thing tomorrow?"

Kim smirked. "Alright, Jack, but just this once."  
Jack punched his fist into the air. "Yes! Oh! I have an idea! What if we get him to come to the dojo? We could do something there. I'm sure Rudy and the guys won't mind…"

"Great idea. What do we do?"

"Well, I can make him angry enough to challenge me to a spar here at the dojo. I know how to make him mad. He knows karate, of course, since he used to be with the Black Dragons. And he will challenge me, because he's the type of guy that doesn't know when to back off. Then, we can spar, and after I beat him up, you can make your move, which will be…?" Jack trailed off when he saw a distant look in his friend's eye. He laughed and watched Kim's head pop up in alarm.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to daydream when others talk. Did you hear a word I said?"

Kim gave him a guilty look. "Sorry, Jack. What did you just say?" Jack repeated his plan for her. After a moment, she said, "That's perfect, Jack! And I can film the whole thing. But you have to be cool about it. I don't want people blaming you for beating him up. After the match, you make sure he's still up for a fight, because I'd like to beat that jerk up myself. You record our spar, and we can post the whole thing on the internet!"

Jack held out his hand. "Alright, Kim. It's a deal." The two shook on it.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Jack," Kim said, leaning in a bit closer.

Her best friend smiled. "I'm always here for you, Kim." He locked eyes with her. Neither of them moved away. _She's so cute. _Jack thought. _She's so cute, funny, nice, awesome, tough…_the list goes on and on and on. She makes him feel complete. She makes him feel special. She makes him feel something that no one else makes him feel. _Kim's…perfect_. Jack leaned in a bit closer, and closed the gap. Their lips met. Jack felt Kim stiffen, and he pulled away. _What had he done? _

Jack looked down. What if he had just ruined their friendship forever? What if she hated him?

That's when he felt Kim's hands on his chin, lifting his face up to met hers, forcing him to look into her eyes once more. He did not see hatred. Instead, her eyes were shinning.

Kim kissed him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! This is so cool! To tell you the truth, the story was meant to be a cute little oneshot between Jack and Kim. But so many of you asked to see the fight between Jack and Brett that I decided to write a part 2! This chapter will focus on what happened after the kiss, and will cover Brett's challenge. I had tons of fun writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy it! :**)

**To all my followers and reviewers and the people who favorited _I'm Always Here for You_, this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kickin' It, but I sure wish I did!**

* * *

Jack woke up in his bedroom with the happiest feeling in the world. What had happened? The memories all came flooding back to him. Oh yeah. He and Kim had finally gotten together. He felt like he was on top of the world, like he could do anything. Kim felt the same way about him! Last night, after Kim kissed him back…

"_What was that for, Kimmy?" Jack smirked._

"_You're such an idiot, Jack." Kim said. She punched his arm. _

"_Ow!" He complained. "What was that_ _for?"_

_ "That was for being an idiot." Kim punched his arm again, this time, harder._

_ "Ow! Okay, what was _that_ for?" Jack asked._

_ "For calling my Kimmy. You're my best friend. You should know that you Do. Not. Call. Me. Kimmy." She explained, emphasizing each word, pretending to be mad. "Remember? How many times do I have to tell it?" _

_ "Aww, Kimmy. Why can't I call you Kimmy?" _

_ "Because I hate that name, Jack!" Her best friend made such a sad face that she couldn't help but burst out laughing. _

"_Do you hate it when your best friend calls you Kimmy?"_

"_No—I mean, yes, Jack, even my best friend can't call me that. Nice try. You almost got me there."_

_ "Fine. How about once in awhile?" Jack whined._

_ "No, Jack."_

_ "Special occasions?"_

_ "Nope." Kim shook her head._

_ An idea popped into Jack's head. "Would you mind the nickname if your boyfriend called you that?"_

_ "I don't have a boyfriend, Jack." Kim gave him a pointed look._

_ "I know, but if you did," Jack replied, mischievously. "Just pretend you did."_

_ "Well…I guess it would have to depend on…who my boyfriend was…"_

_ Jack pointed to himself. "Me."_

_ "If it was you? Well…" Kim pretended to think over the question. "Yes" She finally said, then quickly added, "But only on special occasions," when she saw Jack's triumphant look._

_ Jack pumped his fist into the air and did his victory dance, not paying attention to the death glare Kim was giving him and not really caring what she thought. "Yes!"_

_ "Sorry to interrupt your little dance," Kim said sarcastically, "but you're not my boyfriend, so therefore, you cannot call me Kimmy. Get the logic there? The two premises and the conclusion?" _

_ Jack just gave her a blank look. What in the world was Kim talking about?_

_ Kim sighed. "Let me repeat this for you. We just learned about this at school, Jack. 'Only my boyfriend can call me Kimmy. You are not my boyfriend. Therefore, you cannot call me Kimmy.' Get it?"_

_ Jack blinked. "Oh. Yeah, I get it. Do you really have to be talking about school right now?"  
"It's not schoolwork! It's everyday life! You know what? Just forget I said anything." Kim gave up, throwing her hands up into the air. _

_ Jack smiled. Kim was so cute when she got all worked up over something._ Alright, it's time to pop the question._ He told himself. Gathering up his courage, he said, "Kim, I need to ask you something."_

_ "Sure Jack." Was it his imagination, or did she look a bit disappointed?_

_ Jack took a deep breath. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" This was it. This was the moment where he either got accepted by the girl he loved or rejected by the girl he loved. He held his breath. _

_ To make matters worse, Kim was silent for several moments. She just sat there, face showing no emotion. She seemed to be thinking hard about his question. Jack felt a pang of disappointment. Was she going to answer? He couldn't stand the suspense. What if he had misread her actions? What if she didn't feel the same way? But she did kiss him back…Jack was so confused. He began to think that he had misjudged his best friend. _

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kim began to smile. "Yes!" She squealed. "I thought you would never ask! Yes!" She threw her arms around Jack, who instantly smiled in relief, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. He didn't even bother to ask why she had paused so long before answering._

So, yes, Jack had officially asked Kim to be his girlfriend, and she had agreed. They had made plans to meet at Kim's house in the morning and walk to school together. Speaking of which, Jack had to hurry, or he would be late. Quickly, Jack threw on some jeans and a green shirt. He then ran downstairs, poured himself a bowl of cereal, and began stuffing it into his mouth. Between bites, he ran around, looking for his books and his homework, and put them in his backpack. In the hallway, he ran into his sister. Literally.

"Jack! Get off of me!" his sister cried.

"Oops. Sorry, Megan." Jack got up sheepishly.

"Seriously, Jack. You really should pack your bag at night so you don't have to rush around in the morning," she told him.

"I know, Megan, but I kind of forgot after what happened last night. I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore."

Last night, when he'd gotten home, Jack was confronted by a very angry ten year old and a very worried mother.

"_Jack!" His mother hugged him. "Where on earth have you been? You were supposed to be at your sister's recital! I was so worried when you didn't show up!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mom. I was—" Jack was cut off by an attack from his little sister._

"_Where were you? You promised to be at my recital, remember?" Megan yelled at him._

_Jack sighed and ruffled her hair. How was he going to explain this one? "I'm sorry, Megan. I really wanted to be there, and I was going to make it on time too. Rudy asked me to check if the dojo was locked, so I went. It was locked—"_

"_Hold on," Megan interrupted me. "Rudy remembered to lock the door?"_

_Jack nodded. "That's exactly what I thought to. But let me finish me story. Because Rudy _definitely_ did not lock the door." Jack gave them the short version: Kim had had a difficult night, so he had stayed with her until she calmed down. At this, his sister screamed right in his ear. _

"_Ow! Megan! Why did you do that? That hurt!" Jack complained, rubbing his ear._

"_Sorry, Jack," Megan replied sheepishly. In a quieter tone, she asked, "What happened between you and Kim?" Both his sister and his mom looked at Jack with big round eyes. _

"_What?" Jack asked, holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Nothing happened!"_

"_Really?" Megan asked, narrowing her eyes._

"_Really?" Jack's mom echoed. "Are you sure?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure nothing happened." Jack didn't feel like telling his sister and mother about him and Kim yet. They'd kept bugging Jack about it, and he decided it was time for a little revenge. _

"_Really? Because something had to have happened for my son to come home at eleven at night, eyes shining, looking like the happiest guy in the world, after a karate tournament that went on extra long. Jack, what are you hiding?"_

_Jack sighed in defeat. His mom knew him too well. "Fine. Kim and I finally got together. We're officially dating now. And no, the guys do not know yet. We haven't had the chance to tell them." He interrupted his very excited sibling and mom. _

"_AHHHHH!" Megan screamed. "Kick prevails! I knew it! I told you Kim liked you! I told you, I told you, I told you. But who didn't listen to me? What does this tell you? Huh? Huh? That you listen to your sister, that's what!" Megan started dancing around the kitchen._

_Jack's mom laughed. "Alright, honey, settle down. You're going to make your brother regret telling you."_

"_I already regret it." Jack muttered under his breath._

_But his mom, oblivious to his comment, just sighed happily and crushed Jack into a hug. "I knew you could do it. Who wouldn't want to go out with my wonderful, handsome, kind, caring, baby boy?_

"_Aww, Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me! I'm going to bed."_

_As Jack climbed the stairs to his room, he heard Megan yell, "Wait until I tell everyone about Kick!"_

So that explains why everyone at school had given him a thumbs-up, a huge smile, or a clap on the back when Jack and Kim had gotten to school this morning. Megan had told literally everyone. _Thanks, Megan_, Jack had thought sarcastically. Of course, some people had given him evil looks at well. These were the boys who had wanted to date Kim, but now couldn't because Jack's dating her. Speaking of angry boys, Jack and Kim spotted Brett walking towards them. The couple exchanged a look. _It's time. _

"Hey Brett. Have you met Jack, my new boyfriend?" Kim asked in a fake sugary voice. "Isn't he great?"

Brett looked up and glared at the couple. "Yes, I've met him. And no, he's not great! If anything, he's the—the—opposite of great." He growled, lacking a better word. "He's responsible for my current predicament. And I didn't even do anything wrong!"

He didn't do anything wrong? Jack repeated to himself. He scoffed. Yeah right. This kid is seriously messed up. He couldn't believe Kim had gone out with that jerk. Of course, he couldn't blame her. Brett had hidden everything from her, and Kim had been horrified when she had found out. Last week, he had caught Brett bullying a girl from math class. Jack wasn't close with the girl or anything. Heck, he didn't even know her name! But he'd seen Brett bullying others before, and it could get pretty nasty. So he had put a stop to it by pulling Brett to the principal's office. He had told the principal what had happened, adding that Brett often kicked and punched students throughout the school year, and Brett had gotten suspended for a week. On top of that, he was grounded for a month. The principal had called Brett's parents

Jack felt an urge to protest, but he kept quiet. This was _Kim's_ moment.

"Oops!" She put on a surprised face and said in that same fake voice. "I _totally_ forgot that you two do know each other! So you don't think he's great? I do. I think he's so strong, and so brave, and so sweet, and so kind, and so gentle, and so loving…" Kim rattled on, listing a bunch of my charming characteristics. I could see Brett visibly tense up.

"…and he's so great at comforting you when you're feeling down, and so awesome at _everything _he does, and he's such a great kisser…"

Brett was literally turning red, his hands formed fists and his teeth were clenched. _Keep it up, Kimmy. _Jack thought. _He's about to blow. Just a couple more. _

"…and he's so charming, and so romantic, and so handsome, and so caring, and so protective, and he has such _great _hair, and he's the _best _2nd degree black in the world—"

Brett couldn't take it anymore. "I bet I could beat Jack in and spar. I'm _so _much better than him!" He rudely interrupted.

I smirked. _Bingo. Great work, Kimmy. _"Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked Kim's ex.

"Yes." He answered through gritted teeth. "I could take you on anytime, anywhere. And I would win too!"

"No! Jack would win, wouldn't you, Jack?" Kim defended me in that same sugary voice. "Because Jack's the best guy in the world! Aren't you, Jack?" She looked up at me in adoration, and I had to hold my laughter in. Kim is such a great actress! She should attend drama class or something.

"Yeah, of course. Anything for you, Kimmy."

My girlfriend glared at me. I would pay for that comment later.

"No, he wouldn't. Jack, I challenged you to a match. Wherever you want, whenever you want. I'm always ready to take you on," Brett practically spat in my face.

"Alright. How about at our dojo right after school. Does three o'clock work for you?" Jack offered sarcastically.

Brett scoffed. "I'll see you there. And be ready to get whipped."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews, and thanks so much for reading! I really means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks so much for all your reviews and for favoriting/ following my story! We are now at 17 reviews, 22 follows and 15 favorites! It means so much to me! Here's the last chapter for ****_I'm Always Here For You_****. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kickin' It. Wish I did, though! :)**

* * *

All day at school, Jack and Kim tried to avoid the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. They'd wanted to surprise the guys at practice, but now, as Jack and Kim walked to the mall from school, Jack realized that it wasn't such a great idea. Thanks to his sister's big mouth, almost everyone in school knew about what was now known as "Kick", and surely, the guys knew about it too. Jerry always had a way of finding out what was going on at school. He knew literally everything.

Jack and Kim walked into the dojo, only to be greeted by four angry faces. Well, three, not counting Rudy's face. Rudy's attention was on his phone. Something must have upset him, though. But Milton, Eddie, and Jerry-yes, even jerry, who must have ditched detention again-was waiting for them.

"Um…hi?" Jack offered, giving them a grin.

At his words, Rudy looked up, putting his phone away. "Jack. Kim. You're late. Do you know we have a tournament in two weeks, and we aren't even ready for it? No, no. I don't want to hear your excuses. Let's just get to work."

Oh. So that's why Rudy's mad.

thought Jack. He and Kim exchanged a look. _Is it possible that the guys don't know about us yet?_

"Wait a minute," Jerry intervened. "I think Jack and Kim have something they need to tell us. Don't you, guys?" He folded his arms over his chest. Milton and Eddie mimicked his action.

"Um…no?" Kim tried.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Milton almost yelled. Jack was taken aback. Milton _never _yells.

"Milton? What's wrong?" Rudy asked. "Calm down. Why are you so worked up? We still have some time to practice for the tournament. If we start _right now_, that is." Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently, Rudy hadn't heard the last two minutes of their conversation.

"No, Rudy, it's not that." Eddie said. "Jack and Kim have something to tell us. And they're pretending that they don't. But we all know that that's not true."

"Really? Well, let's get on with it. We don't have all day. We really, really need to start practice! So out with it! Jack, Kim, spill the beans." Rudy ordered.

Jack sighed. They did have to tell Rudy, because in about thirty minutes, Brett would be coming over to spar with Jack and Kim. Taking a deep breathe, he said, "Kim and I are officially dating."

The effect on Rudy was hilarious. "What?" he asked. The information wasn't sinking in. "What was that?"

"Jack and I are dating. We're officially a couple." Kim held up our intertwined hands.

All five of us looked at Rudy, waiting for the truth to hit him. We watched a realization dawned on him. "What!" he yelled, excited like a little kid. "When did this happen? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack laughed. "Hold on, Rudy. We didn't get a chance to tell you until now. We were at school the whole day!"

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Rudy said. "Still, this is HUGE!"

"But what about us?" Eddie asked, the hurt evident in his voice. "The three of us were at school today too."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. We just didn't get the chance to tell you yet. I mean, I didn't even see you the whole day! Except for in class, of course. I didn't have time to talk to you guys." Kim told them.

"Yeah," I added. "Same here. And we weren't there for lunch."

"Oh." Jerry nodded. "But do you know who I found out from? Huh?" Lindsay! She confronted me at lunch and told me to tell Kim to stay away from Jack. I was like, 'what in the world are you talking about?'"

Milton still looked upset. "So why didn't you text us? Call us? Use technology? Why wait until now?"

"Because, Milton, we wanted to surprise you guys. But my little sister just _had_ to open her big mouth. But here's what happened. Last night, when I came to lock up the dojo, I found Kim crying, and she told me that Brett broke up for her, then she found out that Lindsay and Brett had betted that Brett couldn't make Kim fall in love with him, so Brett only dated Kim for the money, since Lindsay and Brett never even broke up, and Kim was crying, so I comforted her, and then we kind of kissed, and I asked Kim to be my girlfriend." Jack gasped for air.

"Um, could you repeat that a bit slower, please?" Jerry asked. "I barely understood what you just said."

Kim repeated what Jack said.

"Wow." was all everyone could say. Then, the room erupted, and shouts of "Kick prevails!", "I told you so!", "Whooo!", and "Finally!" filled the air.

While the guys celebrated and danced around the room, Kim looked at her watch. She motioned Jack to lean down, and when he complied, she whispered, "Fifteen minutes."

Jack nodded. "Hey, um, Rudy? Can we postpone practice today? Please?"

Rudy immediately stopped celebrating. "Why? You know we have a tournament coming up, and-"

"And Jack also helped me plan revenge for Brett." Kim interrupted. "We're going to beat Brett up. First Jack, then me. At school today, we got Brett to challenge Jack to a spar, so…we really need the dojo in like, fifteen minutes. We didn't think you'd mind. We just want to give Brett what he deserves."

Rudy thought about that while the Wasabi Warriors begged him with their eyes. Finally, Rudy gave in. "Alright. When is Brett coming?"

"In ten minutes," Kim answered.

"Alright. Jack, Kim, you guys go get ready. The rest of us will go round up some people to watch the match. That'll be even more embarrassing for that little jerk. Get to work!"

"Thanks, Rudy!" Jack exclaimed. He changed into sweats and a T-shirt, and began to stretch. Was he scared? Nope. Was he worried? Not even a little bit. Was he ready to beat up that jerk? Very. He'd beat anyone up for Kim.

Kim walked up to Jack. "Here he comes. Are you ready to do this?" she asked him.

In answer, Jack kissed her.

"Are you two done yet?"

Jack and Kim pulled away at the sound of Brett's voice. Brett himself was standing behind them, holding a duffle bag, and looking disgusted and, was that a bit of jealousy Jack detected in Brett's expression? But he couldn't worry about that now. "Why don't you get changed, and we'll get this party started," Jack said, nonchalantly, jerking his head toward the locker room.

Brett nodded and disappeared from sight. Just then, Milton, Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie walked in followed by Joan, Phil, and random people holding shopping bags.

"That's right!" Rudy was saying. "This is a demonstration of karate! The Black Dragon's student Brett, against Bobby Wasabi's very own Jack Brewer!"

Jack couldn't help grinning. Rudy, being Rudy, had turned this little completion into a promotion tournament for the dojo. Not that Jack minded. The more people that witnessed Brett's defeat, the better. It wasn't until everyone was seated that Brett came out of the locker room. When he saw all the people, his eyes bugged out.

He walked up to Jack and Kim, eying the crowd, and hissed, "_What_ exactly are they all doing here?"

Kim smiled and replied in her fake sugar sweet voice, "They're here to watch the spar. You don't mind, do you? I mean, you don't want to back out now, do you? You can if you want. All you have to do if you're _scared_ is walk out that door."

"What?" Brett scowled. "I'm not backing down. And I'm not scared."

"Alright then," Jack said. "Let's get this party started."

Brett made his way to the corner of the mat, and before Jack could follow, Kim pulled him into a hug. " For luck," She whispered. "Not that you need it, but still. Oh, and beat up the little jerk for me, Jack, but save some for me."

Jack returned her hug and winked. "You got it, Kim." Jack faced Brett of the mat.

"Get ready to go down, Jack." Brett sneered.

"I don't think so." Jack and Brett bowed to each other and got into a fighting stance, waiting for Rudy's signal to begin.

When Rudy's hand swiped down on the air, Brett made the first move. He charged at Jack, trying to flip him. _Huge mistake_. Jack grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. In one fluid motion, Jack grabbed Brett's outstretched arm and flipped him. Brett landed on the mat. The steadily growing crowd cheered. Again, Brett got up and attacked, but his blows never even hit Jack. Instead, Jack dodged each blow and delivered punches and kicks of his own, each one hitting their mark. He aimed for Brett's arms, his stomach, his legs, but he did not aim for Brett's face. That was Kim's job. Again and again, Brett got hit. Occasionally, Jack got hit too, but it was never anything serious. Jack had a feeling that Brett wanted to quit the match.

Again, Jack flipped Brett, making him land on his back. This time, Jack stood above Brett, looking down at him. "Had enough yet?" Jack asked mockingly. "Ready to admit defeat?"

"Never," Brett growled. He got up and delivered a sloppily aimed punch at Jack's head. Jack easily dodged the punch and again flipped the boy in front of him. This time, Brett didn't get up. Instead, he pounded his hand against the mat, signaling that he admitted defeat. Jack stepped away from Brett, and Ruddy declared that Jack had won.

Kim came flying into Jack's arms. "That was amazing, Jack! I knew you could do it!" She turned to Brett. "Take that, Brett! In you face! Boom goes the dynamite, I said, Boom!"

Jack grinned. "Sorry, Brett. I guess you lose this match. Hey guys! Want to go to Falafel Phil's to celebrate?"

"Not so fast," Brett's voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "I want a rematch."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "You lost so badly, and you want a _rematch_? Are you insane?"

Brett shook his head. "Not with you. With her." He pointed to Kim. "If she's so tough, I want to fight her myself."

Jack looked at Kim, who grinned. "Alright. Challenge accepted."

Jack watch as the blonde took his place on the mat. The two bowed to each other, and took their fighting stances. Again, Brett made the first move, coming at Kim with a sideswipe kick, which Kim easily avoided. She threw a punch of her own, and her fist connected with Brett's face. Ouch. Brett was going to have a bruise there. But Brett didn't give up. This time, he aimed a volley of punches at Kim's face, who took advantage of his distracted attention and swept his legs out from under him. Down he went. But he popped back up again, ready to fight. Before Brett could do anything, Kim punched Brett in the face three times, grabbed his arm and flipped him. Again, he pounded his hand against the mat, admitting defeat.

Kim backed off and let Brett drag himself up. Jack joined her as she got in Brett's face. "What now?!" She said, grinning. "You know, you shouldn't mess with a girl's feelings like that. It really hurts. And we'll be watching you closely. If we see you mess with someone's feelings again, well…you don't want to know what we'll do. Boom goes the-"

"I get it!" Brett snapped, cutting her off. Jack and Kim watched as he stomped off. The crowd followed, since the show was over.

The two faced each other. "That was awesome, Jack! Our revenge worked perfectly. Brett is way too easy to predict."

Jack grinned. "You were pretty awesome, Kim. Remind me never to get on your bad side. The way you sweet talked the guy? That was so cool! I don't think Brett is going to mess with anyone's feelings anytime soon."

"Yeah. Give me some!" Kim held up her hand, and Jack gave her a high five.

Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie swarmed around the two of them. "That was awesome, guys!" Eddie said.

"The way you kicked his butt? That was too coo. Whoo!" That was Jerry.

"Great job, guys. I think we can skip practice today. One day won't hurt. You guys were awesome, by the way." Rudy said.

"Yay! Let's all go to Falafel Phil's to celebrate!" Milton suggested.

Kim nodded. "Alright. You guys go a head. We'll catch up."

Distracted by the notion of food, the guys nodded and headed over to the restaurant. Jack waited until they were out the door before hugging Kim. "That was great, Kim. You were great.'

"No, you were, Jack." Kim replied.

Jack laughed. "We were both great."

"Thanks for helping me, Jack," Kim said.

"Of course, Kim. Anytime. Remember, I'm always here for you."

Kim smiled. The two settled into a comfortable silence, both of them just staring into each other's eyes.

Kim broke the silence. "I love you, Jack," she whispered.

Jack smiled. "I love you too, Kim."

Both of them leaned in, and their lips met.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like the ending? ****Let me know by leaving a review!**

**~amilipede**


End file.
